


Falling

by The_Black_Hart



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Dimension, F/M, Quips, Romance, web swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Hart/pseuds/The_Black_Hart
Summary: On cue, his Spider-Sense flared, uncaring of who it was warning him of, uncaring that he was in no danger, uncaring that Gwen Stacy – above anyone else in the multiverse – would never hurt him.





	Falling

Spider-Man swung through the city with a great deal more excitement than he usually did. Miles always enjoyed this – it was his favorite part about being Spider-Man, if he was honest. The drop of his stomach and the rush of the wind never got old. But days like this, he enjoyed it all the more. Slowly but surely, he climbed upwards, clearing whole stories in mere moments as the momentum of his swings carried him continuously upwards.

Things were going moderately well for Miles Morales. The city that never sleeps was as quiet as it ever would be. Black Cat was hiding somewhere in the shadows, true, but she’d been largely quiet the last few weeks. Peter was handling the new drug trade that had cropped up overnight, and Fabio had agreed to cover his patrol for the night. Miles had a rare opportunity to take a day for himself, and he fully intended to utilize it.

The sleek device on his wrist remained silent, evidence that he had not gained enough altitude. Swinging ever upwards, Miles scowled at the thought of the device. It had its own merits for sure – merits he quite appreciated – but by and large Miles thought it a needlessly complicated design. Tony Stark had given it to him with a smirk and a joke about ‘falling’ in love. At the time, Miles had appreciated the humor. Now it had worn thin.

On his wrist, the device _dinged_ , signaling that he had finally climbed high enough for it to work. With practiced ease, Miles released his grip on the web, falling into a perfect dive. The wind rushed by his ears like a howling scream. The rush of his fall rippled his suit, flapping the stretchy material against his back what felt like a hundred times a second. In the corner of his vision, the green envelope of the device’s expanding grip began to cloud over. In mere moments, Miles was swallowed up by the dimensional energy like a yoke in a sickly green egg.

And then, all at once, the egg shattered, and Miles world had changed – quite literally. Gone was the midday sun of his New York – this world never seemed to see the light – and in its place was a dark, neon lit reflection of the city he loved. He continued to fall, his location in this New York mirroring the exact place he’d disappeared in his own version of the city.

Miles didn’t bother to save himself. He didn’t bother to _thwip_ a web onto any of the myriad buildings around him. He didn’t bother to shift his momentum enough to stick him to a wall. That would ruin the moment, and, besides, it wasn’t necessary. She surely already knew he was here.

On cue, his Spider-Sense flared, uncaring of who it was warning him of, uncaring that he was in no danger, uncaring that Gwen Stacy – above anyone else in the multiverse – would never hurt him. It only sensed her incoming, inescapable momentum and desperately warned him to try and avoid it. But Miles did not try to avoid it. He continued to fall, rejoicing in the buzzing in his head that warned of her oncoming presence.

Then he felt it – the firm but soft embrace of her arm as she wrapped it tight around his chest, seamlessly grabbing him without any type of jolting or wrenching. Miles smiled. Gwen was so much better at this than him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding fast as she swung them upwards towards the nearest rooftop.

“Hey, Tiger,” she said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Miles grinned. “How’s it hanging?”

The smile fell away, replaced by a groan. “You did not _seriously_ just ask me that.”


End file.
